


His Shadow

by De Orakle (Delphi)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-23
Updated: 1999-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/De%20Orakle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for Qui-Gon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Shadow

I was

His shadow, one step behind him, inspired by his light.

He stood before me, protecting me from harm,

Yet he trusted me to guard his back.

I was

His shadow, but I was not in the dark;

I was a part of him, and he a part of me,

Interwoven and inseparable.

Neither brightest afternoon, nor darkest night

Could come between us two.

I was

His shadow, yearning to be him, yet still be my own.

Light and darkness created us both;

We were ruled by the sun and the moon.

I was

His shadow, cast too long.

I followed behind him, not close enough,

And we were severed.

And he is gone.

And all that I am,

All that remains,

Is a shadow. 


End file.
